Marzipan Muffet
A middle daughter to the Muffin Man, & Little Miss Muffet. Personality Marzipan is a smart girl when it comes to making her way around the kitchen. With other people, she's more unsure of herself - her intentions are mainly to bring the smiles to people that her father has over the years, so she worries a lot about how she's doing. Appearance She is a bit shorter than some of her other siblings, has bright blue eyes, and is covered in little freckles. Pale like the sweet confection that she's named after, she has long, wavy blonde hair with chocolate chip cookie brown, and dark blueberry blue streaks in it. She tries to hide them, but she also has braces. Fairytale – "The Muffin Man" "The Muffin Man" is a nursery rhyme based off of the real sweets delivery men in early nineteenth century England. Marzipan is one of a 'baker's dozen.' She is a middle child, born to Little Miss Muffet, and the original Muffin Man himself. She is excited to fulfill her destiny to be one of the next sweets deliverers for the other fairy tale families. As this destiny is on-going, she will either eventually take over for her father, or be his helper until he can no longer do his job. The only difference in her story, is in having a mother who's still learning to cook. ~ As a little girl, Marzipan always looked up to her father. Being as good as he was, to end up with such a popular bakery and songs sang about him? It was everything that she ever dreamed about. Told by her mother many times both the story of how she met her father, and how she should always avoid spiders, Marzipan was always one to hang around the kitchen. Which was not hard, given that they lived - and still do live - in a place above their giant bakery on Drury Lane. The place that Marzipan is happiest. Relationships Family She has a decent relationship with her family, save for her siblings that are somewhat less agreeable, and not too happy or sure about their destinies. Friends Most of the time, she hangs around with her family. She is a bit shy when it comes to other people, as she is always worried that they might secretly be judging her, as well as her cooking. Pet Her pet is a little squirrel with a chipped tooth. A pale butterscotch color, Marzipan took to calling the blue-eyed critter " 'Scotchie." Aside from cooking, her pet squirrel is her other joy in life. Romance She has convinced herself that she is 'married to her sweets.' This is mostly because any time she is around a boy that she finds attractive, she gets very nervous and clumsy -- but, also because she thinks her sisters are likely the more likely choices, since she thinks that they're prettier than her. Enemies People who are mean to other people or to animals for no reason, really get under her skin. Marzipan is usually really agreeable, so other than that..does the big oven she keeps getting burned on count? Outfits Her usual outfit consists of: a dress with a blue plaid pattern, with muffins on top of it. She wears a white apron with a see-through blue lace around the collar and the bottom part, which has a big cookie on it. The sleeves to her dress share the same blue, see-through lace as her apron; the collar of her dress does, as well. The bottom part of her dress where the other fabric pulls away, is usually some paler shade of blue, maybe with little polka-dots of a darker blue or a brown similar to that of the cookie on her apron. In her hair, is a ribbon made of the same see-through blue lace that is used throughout the rest of what she wears. On top of it is a little hair pin that looks like a white chef's hat. It has white jewels on it, and a little muffin on top, with a smaller cherry on top of that. Marzipan's other jewelry is similar to her hair pin. She wears dangly earrings that look like little white chef's hats, made of tiny gems. On her upper right ear, she wears a little ear cuff with a muffin on it. And on her right hand, she wears a ring with a muffin on it. The last thing, is a gold necklace with an 'M' on it, for her name. Her shoes usually follow the blue, brown, muffin or cookie theme. Trivia *She has a bad habit of chewing on gum even though she knows that it's going to get caught on her braces. *While she cooks, she hums or dances a little - if no one is around. If she's caught, whatever is in her hands usually ends up in the floor..with her apologizing, blushing, and trying to clean it up. *When she blushes, she blushes hard. *Flour makes her sneeze if it gets on her face. *Even though it's the complete opposite of what her family is known for, Marzipan has a thing for spicy and hot foods. *When she's nervous and not thinking about it, she has a habit of chewing on her lip (sometimes making it bleed) and / or spinning her ring around on her finger, taking it off, toying with it, and putting it back on. Quotes *"Oh, pumpernickel pudding!" *"Some of my siblings are like sweets in reverse..be careful. Sweet on the outside and not on the inside can be dangerous." *"Sweets should be for everyone to enjoy, no matter their destiny." Gallery Add photos! Use the gallery feature in the editor for the best results. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Muffin Man Category:Little Miss Muffet